The Story of How I Died
by NotYourStereotypicalBlondeGirl
Summary: A journal from the point of view of Rose. Rose's personal diary about her adventures with the Doctor on the TARDIS. Follows some episodes, but also some original. Starts with Nine, but will eventually become Ten.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Sorry for the slow beginning, but I promise it will get better. This was my NaNoWriMo novel, so it's pretty long, but I still have to edit it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **

Prologue

Have you ever seen the clouds move? Or the moon? Or felt the earth move beneath your feet? What if you could? What if I told you I could? What if I told you I could feel the ground move? Or see the clouds and moon move? The scary thing is, I can. I've been able to for a while and never thought much about it. It just seemed like you were supposed to. And when I found out other people couldn't, it didn't seem like a big deal. So I just forgot. And it probably would've stayed that way.

But then I met him. He told me of things I never would've dreamed of. He showed me things I'd never seen before. When I was with him, I discovered things about myself I didn't even know. Not everything was extraordinary, but when I was with him, anything and everything was extraordinary, because he was extraordinary and it must have just rubbed off. He made anything and everything seem and become possible. With him, the world, the universe even, was mine for the taking. And so I did.


	2. Chapter 1

March 4, 2005 (I think)

I suppose I should start at the beginning of this crazy adventure I've gotten into. It started off as just another day. But then again, they all were just any other day. He could've come to me on any day and I would've been doing the same thing. My life was an endless blur. It droned on with boredom day after day.

Until the day he came to me. I'll never forget that Friday evening. Or maybe it was a Thursday. Like I said it was all a blur of boredom and monotonous routine. I went into work like any other day, late as always. I worked at a department store downtown. I couldn't even tell you the name. My day went on as usual, but just as I was going to leave, my boss told me to bring something downstairs to the basement. So I jumped on the lift, eager to be done and get home, but for what, I wasn't sure.

I went into the maintenance office, but no one was in there. I walked back into the hallway and called out, looking for the guy who worked there. I eventually noticed a door slightly open down the hall. If he was in there, he might not be able to hear me call. I went in for a look, but there was nothing in there but a few unused mannequins. I started walking deeper into the storage closet, slightly agitated I couldn't just find this guy and get home. It was weird down there, like there was something in here that shouldn't be in here, or anywhere really, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

All of a sudden, I heard a door slamming and I started to get freaked out and hopeful at the same time. I looked around to make sure it wasn't the door I came in from and to see if it was the guy I needed. But it wasn't. It was the door I came in from. I rushed back to the door hoping it hadn't locked, but with just my luck, it had. I started to get really freaked out, when, in the corner of my eye, I noticed something was moving. Then, in the other direction, I noticed another thing was moving. I couldn't think of anything that should be moving down here. And that is when it got weird.

It was the mannequins. The mannequins were moving. They started sluggishly making their way over towards me. I was really worried now. The door was locked and there seemed to be no other way out. They had started cornering me to the wall, with just a tiny gap on the side opposite the door, not that the door would have helped. I just stood there, stunned at what was happening. I didn't know how you were supposed to react to plastic mannequins attacking you. They were picking up speed and I was loosing hope. That was it. My boring life was going to ended by walking mannequins.

And then he came. He looked at me and said only one word.

"Run." He said, giving me the manic look of someone in a crisis. He grabbed my hand and ran with me. I didn't know where I was going. I trusted him to lead me away, but he could have been taking me anywhere. He ended up finding a back way out. He lead me to another part of downstairs. We kept running, but I managed to gather enough breath to ask him what they were.

"Living Plastic," he had said. And he led me through a set of doors. He pushed me through the doorway and said, "Run for your life." He went back into the doorway, towards the mannequins, and I just stood there, completely stunned. And then, before I could even think about what had happened, he was back.

"What's your name?" He asked me, smiling even though we were almost just killed.

"Rose," I said.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm the Doctor. Now run for your life!" He said. He gave me a kind of manic grin, held up what looked to be a bomb, and ran back through the door. I ran outside and crossed the street and looked back. And then the building exploded. And that was the first time I met the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 2

April 21, 2005 (Who even knows? I'm in a TIME MACHINE)

I've been with the Doctor for a while now. He has taken me so many places. And there is still so much more to see. He turned my boring life into one that could be envied by all. We constantly face trials and hardships, quite like the time I first met him. Some are even more exciting and dangerous. We face death all the time. But I wouldn't trade it for the world, and I probably could if I wanted to. He has given me the world and beyond.

You are probably wondering how. We travel. That is how the Doctor has given me the world. As crazy as it sounds, we travel around in a big, blue box. We travel through time and space in a police telephone box from the 40's. And that isn't even the strangest part. It's bigger on the inside. There is another world inside that box. The rooms in the box are odd. There are so many of them and there are so many different rooms. There is a library and a swimming pool, in the same room. There is a whole hallway full of bedrooms, most of which are unused. When he took me away from my old life, he made me a bedroom. It is pink everywhere, but I love it just the same. I'm still not quite sure where his bedroom is. It easy to get lost in such a small little box. I suppose I should call it by its actual name.

"It's called the TARDIS," he told me. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

The main room, or the control room is my favourite. It's the first place you see when you walk in, and probably the most dramatic and most definitely the most interesting. It's a simple room with such great detail. There isn't much to it, yet I could go on about it forever. In the middle of the room is a giant circular control panel. There are buttons and knobs and switches and tons of other little gadgets all over the top. I doubt even the Doctor knows what all of them do. In the middle of the control panel, there is a clear tube that goes up to the ceiling filled with green...stuff. There isn't a better word for it really. It looks like a type of gas, but when the TARDIS takes off, it moves like a liquid. There is a kind of walkway onto the platform that has the control panel on it. The walls are curved inward with giant semi-spheres lining each panel. And there are these columns. Well if you can even call them columns. Half of them look like upside-down wishbones and the other half look like right side-up wishbones. On the platform with the control panel, there is a swivel chair, as if someone would actually be sitting as the TARDIS falls through space and time, and mean literally falling. When the TARDIS flies, it's practically impossible to stay standing.

The TARDIS is so magical and wonderful, but it's only half of the fun. The best part is all of the places we go. We've been so many places, it seems like we will run out soon, but the Doctor always manages to find one more place to go and someone else to save. I don't know whether he looks for trouble or if trouble just seems to find him. I know he loves it. Whenever we go somewhere that something isn't happening, we always seem to leave sooner and he seems bored.

A few places back was slow like that. We went off to see a planet called Barcelona, named just like the city. It was so calm and peaceful there. I felt like I could just relax there for ages. The Doctor seemed restless though. He kept looking around, as if expecting someone. We only stayed there for a few hours, which made me kind of sad, but then I saw the Doctor's face. It's hard to be sad around him with his big ears and that childish grin. It's easy to be afraid or anxious or worried around him, but hardly sad. Except sometimes, like when he can't save everyone, and sometimes he can't. He will always try, and he is willing to die to save them, but sometimes it doesn't work. Then it's sad. But other times, most of the time, he saves everyone. And then everyone around him is happy. My favourite time, the happiest I've seen him happened just recently. It was the happiest and also the most scared I've ever seen him, but it almost hurts to think about it anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

May 25, 2005 (It would be on Earth, I think)

I still find it hard to believe sometimes. I keep thinking I'm just going to wake up to my alarm one day for another day at the shop, but I don't. Instead I wake up in the TARDIS, sometimes to the Doctor's wonderful cooking, ready for another day of adventure.

I kind of miss home. I worry about my mother. If I'm in the future, I wonder where she is. It could just be a few seconds after I've left when we come back. I call her sometimes. The Doctor fixed my phone. It works no matter where or when I am. I could be at the end of the world, and I have been, and I could call her. It's weird to think of how that could even work. But it does.

Yesterday was interesting. We went into the Earth's future. I can't remember the exact date, but I think it was around 100,000 years into our future. While we were there, we met up with a race of aliens that the Doctor knew. It's hard to go somewhere we don't find one. They were called the Ood. They were an odd group of aliens. The looked slightly like people, except their heads were much larger and bald. Also on their head, were this mass of tentacles, all tangled together, where their mouths should be. Coming out of the tentacles, was this tube and connected to the end was this orb. When the Ood pressed the orb, it would light up, and we could understand what they were saying. I was worried they would be evil and try to hurt us, but the Doctor said they were peaceful. They are supposedly a simple servant life form.

Once we had met the Ood, they had showed us around the building we had materialised in. As we were walking around, I noticed there was a strange lack of something, something that should be there. And all of a sudden it hit me, the people were gone. If the Ood were a servant race, then where were all the people they were serving. I wanted to ask, but I figured if something was wrong, then it probably wouldn't be best to mention it in front of the Ood. I wasn't sure how intelligent the Ood were. If they didn't know something was wrong, it might have be better for it to stay that way. And maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe they were all in a meeting or maybe it was the weekend. Who knew what day it was! So I had put it out of my mind for a bit, and made a note to ask the Doctor about it later.

As we ended our tour, which had taken a surprisingly long time, we walked down another seemingly endless hallway full of empty meeting rooms. I noticed that not just most of the rooms were empty, they all were. There wasn't a single person anywhere. I decided that was it, something was up.

"Where do you think everyone is?" I muttered.

"Well, I was just wondering the same thing myself. Let's just ask," he whispered back. And then, in a louder voice, "Excuse me, but, where is everyone? Is it a holiday? It's not a holiday, is it?" He said, sounding slightly amused and worried at the same time.

The Ood reached to grab his speaking orb, pressed it, and said, "Not a problem, sir. Why, they are all dead," and then continued walking like it was the most normal thing.

The Doctor looked worried, and the feeling was mutual. Although we were concerned, we kept following him into a giant community room. It looked like an average lobby, but there was nothing in it. No chairs, desks, and definitely no people. Besides the fact that it was empty, I couldn't find anything wrong with the room.

As we walked towards the middle of the room, the Ood we were following turned around and stared at us. He reached for the weird orb thing and pressed it. "I'm sorry Doctor, but you really should go. There isn't anything you can do here," said the Ood.

"Why are the people dead? What has happened to them?" The Doctor replied, obviously frustrated that the Ood said he couldn't help.

"A virus, sir. A virus came and the people died," said the Ood. "What kind of virus?" Asked the Doctor.

"We don't know, sir," he replied.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can do, Doctor," I asked him.

"I'm not sure. We will just have to see. Let's find somewhere to sleep tonight, and we will deal with this tomorrow morning," said the Doctor. So we went into a few of the many office rooms and looked for a place to sleep. We eventually picked an office room with large, cushiony benches. I didn't know much about office buildings, but I knew that that was a bit strange. But then again, nothing about this building seemed normal.

I tried to get some rest so I would have energy for tomorrow, but I couldn't help but wonder what the mysterious virus could be. I'd seen a few weird things like this before. Odd viruses or drugs or other weird future problems taking out whole cities, but something about this one seemed unnerving. Why were the Ood immune to what ever virus it was and why didn't they know what had happened. They had told us that the people just disappeared. They would go off at night and they'd be gone in the morning. Not all at once, just a few here and there, until everyone was gone. It was just...weird.

It seemed like I had just drifted off to sleep when I was awoken by a huge crash. I jumped up, looking around for what it might be, and finding my answer immediately. By the other bench that the Doctor was on, an Ood was standing over it. But the Ood wasn't normal. It's eyes were bright red and glossed over, like it actually wasn't seeing anything at all. I ran over towards the bench, looking for the Doctor, but he was already one step ahead of me. He had bolted up, sitting up straight, and grabbed his sonic screwdriver. I wasn't quite sure what good it would be until I heard it. He had pressed a button on it and caused the screwdriver to make some horribly high pitched noise come out of it. It stunned all three of us, including the Ood, giving the Doctor time to get up and rush towards my side. He had hardly reached me when he grabbed my hand, and pulled me away, running out of the room and locking the both of us in a different office room across the way.

We had stood next to each other, and caught our breath and barricaded the door at the same time. This office room was filled water tanks, like the kind you see in break rooms. The whole room was filled with them, and nothing else. Like I said, weird.

"I think, well, I think that was the virus they were talking about. Or at least they thought it was a virus. I can't think of any virus that only affects them at a certain time, but someone might be controlling them," he replied.

"Who would want to do that?" I say.

"Well, we will just have to find out," said the Doctor.

The Ood hadn't seemed to be following us, so we went back out to the hallway. The Doctor looked like he wasn't really sure where to go or what do to next. He just kind of stood there, looking down the hallway. I leaded him back into the office room with all the water tanks. A few of them had little paper cups, so I got us both cups of water. I looked at him expectantly. I knew that if I just let him talk for a while, he'd end up figuring it all out and fix everything like he always does. That's the best thing about the Doctor. He always knows how to help, and when he doesn't, he just needs to talk for a while and have someone listen and he'll figure it out.

"Rose. I asked if you saw anything abnormal about the Ood?" Said the Doctor, bring me back to reality. I hadn't even noticed he was talking to me.

"Err...yeah. The eyes were red. And they looked like they were out of it. Like they were glossed over and all. Could that be anything, Doctor?" I said, hoping to get him started.

"It could mean lots of things. That could go with my theory of mind control. But who? And why? What do they want?" The Doctor said. He was getting into it now. If I knew him, and I did, he was just that far away from figuring it out.

"It has to be someone who wanted this building empty. But why? This building isn't anything special, I mean it's odd, but not special." He went on. "Maybe there is something in one of the rooms. We should probably check them. All of them. I don't want to miss anything."

And with that, we were off. We went around, and checked every room for any signs of anything unusual. Well, we found unusual, but not alien unusual. We found one room that was full of swivel chairs and another room full of staplers. A few other things that filled the rooms included piles of printer paper and an entire room filled with bottles of hand sanitizer. The next room was filled with telephones, but not just normal telephones. Telephones from all different periods of times. There was one that looked like it might have been the first telephone made and another that looked like a thin black rectangle with only one circular button on the bottom and an apple on the back. Underneath the apple it said iPhone. I wondered how long it would take us to dream that up. Some looked old and some looked futuristic. The Doctor was in the room across the way, but I thought he should see this.

"Doctor, come over here! This one is a laugh," I said.

"What's it got," he said, as he crossed the hallway.

"It's full of telephones! And not just regular telephones, old and new ones. Could this be anything?" I asked. "I don't know. Try answering one," he said. And all the phones started ringing all at once, as if they had heard the Doctor suggest it. And so I walked over, picked up the black rectangle phone, which had glowed up in a smaller rectangle inside the bigger one and answered it.

"Hello?" I said, not sure who or what I was expecting on the other line.

"Why hello there, Madame. How may I be of service to you?" Said the person on the other line. I was surprised to hear that it wasn't quite a person at all, but it was an Ood. And it sounded normal. The other, possessed Ood sounded primitive, almost like an animal the way it growled and snarled. This one sounded like the ones that had shown us around the building yesterday.

"It's an Ood, Doctor. What should I say?" I said, covering the bottom of the phone and hoping they couldn't hear me. I wasn't sure how to work this phone. There wasn't any sort of buttons except the one at the bottom, but I didn't think. That was were the microphone was.

"Ask him if he is alone," he replied. So I took my hand off and spoke into the phone.

"Where are all the other Ood. Are you alone right now?" I said.

"No, I am not alone. We are all here. Ready to serve, Madame," the Ood replied.

"He isn't alone," I said to the Doctor. And then to the phone, "Thanks, yeah, but that's all. Bye." And I hung up, I think. I dragged a bar across the screen and it moved so I assumed it hung up.

"If all the Ood are back together, where ever they are, that means who ever was controlling them must have shut down the connection when we escaped. Who ever is controlling them must have gotten all the others in the night, using the Ood. If the Ood can't remember, they just think they are just getting sick. But they aren't. Someone is controlling them, and I have the strangest feeling it has something to do with Bad Wolf," said the Doctor.

Bad Wolf. It had been following us for a while now. Everywhere we go, someone or something will remind us of those two words. We haven't been able to figure out what they mean yet. Those two words, following us through out time and space, always managing to find us somehow. Maybe it's all just a coincidence. But nothing ever is with the Doctor.

"I'm sure it isn't. Is there anything we can even do? If we leave, there will be no one else for the Ood to kill. Can't we just leave?" I asked, because if there was something to do with Bad Wolf, I wanted out of there.

"Well, I'm actually not sure what to do. There isn't anything odd with the building, and the Ood are probably normal when there isn't anyone else here. I suppose we could just leave, but they've gotten me wound up. Why kill all the people? Why possess the Ood? It just doesn't make any sense," said the Doctor. He was wound up now. Maybe we should stay. He was so into it, I just knew he would get it. And as soon as I had decided to stay, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Where are we going? We have to figure it out now!" I said.

"Back to the TARDIS, I don't think there is anything to figure out. Best leave while we can," he said. We had almost reached the TARDIS now, and he had started looking for the key in that huge leather jacket of his. We reached the TARDIS and he started to unlock the door.

"Are you sure, Doctor? There isn't anything we can do?" I asked.

"Yes. I am very sure. Go on in then," he replied and gestured towards the door. I walked in, reluctantly, and he followed behind. He went off to do his flying thing and I just kind of stood there. It was weird. I'd never seen the Doctor just give up like that. Well, I guess he didn't really give up, he just didn't stay. He always finds out. Something must have really gotten to him. Or he just really thought we couldn't help. Either way was odd.

I was glad to be gone though. I was uneasy about those Ood. They were oddly helpful, and I found it slightly creepy. I hope we don't meet with them again. They were an odd bunch. Hopefully the next place we go will be in the past. I think it will be interesting to meet people I've learned about in history class. Maybe we could go and meet the queen, not Elizabeth the second, the first. Wouldn't that be a laugh.

**So, I'm not really quite sure about the ending on this one. I wasn't quite sure where to go, but you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D **


	5. Chapter 4

**So. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't gotten around to it. But I will try to do better. Alright then. Enjoy the story. **

Somewhere in Wales, 2025

So we were in Wales today. Nothing completely new. And we weren't that far into the future either. Back home it is 2005, so we only skipped twenty years. I'm not quite sure what we were doing there. He said he just wanted to show me around. I think we are in Cardiff. We started walking around town, seeing the sights, but that must have been too normal for the Doctor because we started walking towards the outskirts of towns and eventually ended up by this old warehouse. It seemed to be abandoned, but the Doctor wanted to investigate, because that is what the Doctor does. So we went into this old building that probably wasn't safe at all, but that isn't important with the Doctor. When we got inside, there didn't seem to be much of anything. It was all just abandoned machinery.

"What do you reckon they made here?" I asked, trying to spark up a conversation. He was unusually quiet today. Something about this place was wasn't right, and he must have noticed it too.

"Probably some sort of plastic. That's all you humans make anymore," he said. I should probably explain. The Doctor isn't human, but he looks human. I told him that once. And he told me that I look Time Lord. That's what he is. A Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. He is mostly the same as humans, except he is like a super human and has two hearts. He can do things most people can't. But he can pass as human. Some times I forget, but then he says something like that, group humans together and separate himself from us.

But anyway, we were walking in the warehouse, looking for something interesting, or maybe we were looking for trouble. The Doctor almost always is, and is almost always successful in finding it.

"I'm going to go into this room over here. Why don't you go down this hallway and see what you can find," said the Doctor.

"Alright. I'll call if I need you," I said. I turned around the corner and walked down the hallway. There weren't any doors coming off the hallway, but at the very end of the hallway, there was a giant workroom, kind of like the one we entered to. I rushed down the hallway to see what was in there.

As I walked through the door, I noticed a really odd piece of machinery. It looked like a huge pepper pot. On the side there were these orbs going up in columns. On the top of the machine, there was a pole coming out and at the end of it was a thing that looked like a suction cup with an eye inside. Lower down on the top part were two poles that looked like arms. On the ends of the poles, one looked like a whisk and the other one looked like plunger. I'd never seen anything like it before, and I had no idea what it might do. It seemed to be broken or not working at the moment. I wondered if the Doctor might know what it is.

"Doctor! Come have a look at this machine! I have no idea what it could be! Do you know?" I called through the hallway. About two minutes later, I saw him walk down the hallway. He walked into the room, took one look at the machine, and then stopped dead. He just stood there completely stunned. I had no idea what was going on.

"What's wrong, Doctor? Do you know what it is?" I asked.

I walked towards it and was about to put my hand on it when the Doctor snapped out of it.

"Rose! Don't touch that!" He said, looking extremely scared. I pulled my hand away quickly, startled by his sunned awareness.

"Do you know what it is, Doctor?" I asked.

"It's called a Dalek," he said blankly.

"Do you know them, Doctor? Is something the matter?" I asked, concerned at how blank his face was. He seemed genuinely stunned and confused, but there was also a trace of anger in his eyes.

"Yes. Something is the matter. They always survive. They always survive and come back and I always loose everything. That is the matter. And yes. You could say I know them," he said, frustrated in a quiet, furious kind of way.

"What do you mean they always survive? What happened, Doctor?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to pry, but also curious. I didn't want to force him to talk about it if it would make him uncomfortable.

"Back on my planet, Gallifrey, there was a war, The War, The Time War. It was between my people, the Time Lords, and the Daleks. And I fought in it. It went on for ages, and was probably never going to end. Unless I did what I did. I killed all the Time Lords, but took the Daleks with them. I sacrificed my race and theirs to end the terrible war and save the rest of the universe. I am the last of the Time Lords. I am alone," said the Doctor bluntly. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I just reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You have me, Doctor," I said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. I didn't want him to feel alone or abandoned, especially when he was in front of something he obviously wished wasn't there.

"Of course I do, Rose. And I'm very glad I do. I just wish I didn't have this guy to deal with," he said. He grinned at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. I knew this must have been really bad, but I could tell that since he tried to joke that he didn't want to talk about it any further.

"What do we do about him? We can't just leave him, right?" I asked.

"Well, he seems to be dormant, but I wouldn't touch him. We need to check the rest of the warehouse for more of them. Once we figure out how many there are, we can figure out what to do with them," he said and started to walk out into the hallway.

"Go on to that side of the warehouse, and I'll go down this other hallway and then catch up with you. Call if you need me. I'll be right back," he said turning the opposite way. I walked down towards the other side if the giant workroom of the warehouse. As I got closer to the walls, I found another hallway and went down it. It was built just like the one we found the Dalek in, with one room at the end. I walked down the hallway towards the room, and as I was about to walk in, I heard a huge crashing sound in the other direction. I turned around, but kept walking backwards towards the door.

I entered the door, still facing the other way and ran into something hard and metal behind me. I turned around to see that I had walked into another Dalek, and this one wasn't asleep, well, it wasn't anymore. Since I had ran into it, it had woken up.


	6. Chapter 5

"Doctor! Doctor, Help!" I screamed. I didn't know what the Daleks could or would do, but the Doctor was scared and worried when he saw them, so they must not be friendly.

"What is it, Rose?" Screamed back the Doctor. I could hear him running towards me as he asked.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Said the Dalek in this horrible, robotic voice. I knew that probably wasn't good, so I ran through the door, dodging a beam of light that was probably some sort of futuristic bullet. I ran down the hallway and across the warehouse, seeing the Doctor across the way. I heard the Dalek following me, screaming Exterminate as he went. I was almost to the Doctor now, and when I reached him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me the opposite way, down a different hallway.

"Don't worry. I've already checked this hallway for Daleks," he said as he was pulling me along. We ran though the door and slammed it shut. The Doctor turned around and used his sonic screwdriver on the lock. We both paused for a minute to catch our breath.

"What do we do now?" I asked the Doctor in between huffs.

"Well, we are in a huge abandoned factory with a ton of old machinery. I'm sure we can figure something out. It isn't a good situation, but it isn't hopeless. The Dalek probably went to go wake up the other one in the other room. I just wonder why they are here in the first place," said the Doctor.

"Where do we start?" I asked, looking around the room the room. It was filled with old melting pots, like something you would melt plastic in. It looked like this room was used for making the plastic. I'm sure the Doctor could find something to work. As long as it wasn't living plastic, I was fine with anything.

"We can probably use some of this old plastic to get use to take out the Dalek's eyepiece. That is its only weak point. The rest of it is made completely of bulletproof metal, so nothing we do to its body will affect it. Once we get rid of the eye, we need to get rid of the laser, and that will be easier if it can't see. They are a terrible shot, especially when it can't see. So we need to find something to get the eye," he said.

And with that we both went off, looking for something to get the eye. I walked around to the other side of the room and saw an odd kind of tube. It looked to be filled with some kind of thick, brown liquid. I picked it up and the liquid hardly moved at all. I shook it back and forth and it stayed almost still. I knew this would probably work if we could find something to shoot it out of.

"Doctor, I think I found something. It's a big tube of a thick brown liquid. I think it might harden if we shot it out at them, but we would need to find something to shoot it from," I called across the room. The Doctor came across the room to where I was standing and I handed him the tube. He shook the tube and then his face broke into this huge grin.

"Fantastic! This will work great! Lovely job, Rose," he said.

"Anything I can do to help," I said, smiling back at him. I loved it when he was saving people. He was in his element and he is never happier. Maybe it's just me, but I always think he likes to save me more than others, but I might just be biased.

He was looking around the room for something to launch the liquid at the Daleks. I walked up to him and took the tube from him. I walked over to the other side of the room and opened up the of the tube. I poured a bit on the ground, and then waited to see if it would harden. It took about three seconds before it was hard as a rock. We could just shoot this at thier eyes and then come up from behind and get thier laser. Not a problem, I didn't think.

"Found something! I'm not sure why its here, but we can use it to fire at the Daleks. Bring me the tube, Rose," he said. I walked over to him and gave him the tube. He opened it up and poured the brown liquid into some sort of liquid gun. The Doctor was right, it didn't really belong here, but we took what we could find.

As soon as he filled it, he pounded on the door, and we heard the Daleks outside scream, "Exterminate," at us. We opened the door and the Doctor took close aim and started shooting at the eye. It wasn't quite sure what to do, so I just dodged the beams they were shooting at us. The Doctor got one of the Daleks, but before he could get the other, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. And then I blacked out.

...

When I woke up, I was on the ground of the TARDIS. I had a terrible headache, but I was alive. I sat up and rubbed my fingers against my temples.

"What happened? Why aren't I dead? I mean, I'm glad I'm not, but they shot me, didn't they?" I asked, seeing the Doctor at the control panel.

"Those Daleks were old and damaged. The lasers couldn't kill, but they could knock you out. After you got hit, I got rid of the Daleks and brought you back here. You have only been out for a few minutes," he said, smiling because I was up.

"How did you defeat them? Did you kill them?" I asked, in awe that he had done all that by himself.

"It doesn't matter. We are both fine now. I'm very glad you aren't dead, Rose," he said, smiling.

"Me too. So, where to next?" I asked.

"I thought I'd let you rest a bit before we went off to another place. Do you want to sleep for a bit?" He asked.

"Actually, that would be great," I said. I didn't realise how much of a headache I had until he mentioned sleep. I went upstairs an collapsed onto the bed. It sure is tiring, running with the Doctor.


	7. Chapter 6

London, 1941

We have gained a person in our travels. I want to tell you how before I tell you who. It is an interesting story though. I had just woken up from my nap after the Doctor defeated the Daleks. I went down to the control room and saw that the Doctor was there.

"Where to now, Doctor," I asked, feeling much better after my sleep.

"Well, actually, I think we are going to London, except about 60 years before you were born. Well, only fifty something, but anyway. We are going to London to follow some sort of object. It fell through the sky there and I think it it might be harmful. So we need to go check that out," said the Doctor.

"Sounds good. But wasn't fifty years ago World War II? We aren't going to get bombed are we?" I asked.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, now won't we," said the Doctor with a grin I wasn't sure I liked. But I trusted the Doctor, and I knew he wouldn't get me blown up on purpose.

When we got there it was night time and cold. There were so many blimps in the air, I figured it must be during the London Blitz. So we might get blown up. Great.

"I think we are about a month off. What ever we followed should have landed about a month ago. I going to go into this building here and ask if anyone knows anything about it. Stay here and don't wonder off. I mean it," said the Doctor in a stern voice. He must have had issues with people wondering off before.

"Alright," I said. I didn't plan on wondering off. I was kind of scared to be here, but then I saw something on the roof of a building a few doors down. I ran inside the TARDIS for some binoculars and rushed back outside to see what it was. I looked through the lenses and was shocked to see and child wearing a gas mask. I gasped, horrified that a child was up there alone. And then it called to me.

"Are you my mummy?" Asked the child. It sounded so pitiful. I couldn't just leave him up there alone, especially if he was looking for his mum. I walked down the alley close to where he was. I looked for a way up to the rooftop where he was and saw a staircase I could go up. I walked towards it as it asked me the same question again.

"Are you my mummy?" Said the boy.

"No, sweetie, I'm not. But I can help you find her. Where did you get lost?" I asked softly as I climbed up the stairs. I was about halfway up when the child turned around and started walking in the other direction. I had no idea why he was waking away. Maybe I scared the child. I rushed up the stairs, hoping to catch up with him so I could help him find his mum.

But by the time I got to the roof, he was gone. I walked across the top of the roof, looking to see where he might have gone. I walked until I reached the edge of the other side of the roof. The building I was on top of was next to a taller building. I couldn't see any sort of staircase, but there was a rope hanging down. I walked over to the rope and start to climb up.

I was about halfway up when it started to move. It rose up and over and I looked up to see it was attached to a barrage balloon. And it was moving. So I was then hanging from a rope, flying across London.

I had never really been afraid of heights. But if you make anyone hang from a rope connected to a barrage balloon during the London Blitz, they get a bit frightened. I had never been more afraid in all my life. There was no way out of this. I was all alone, flying over London. Eventually I would loose my grip and fall and no one would be there to save me.I was really wishing I had listened to the Doctor, but I had to help that child. I still had no clue where he went.

I was loosing my grip more and more by the second. I was hoping for a miracle. Maybe I could fall into something that would cushion my fall, but I would be falling from so high it would probably kill me anyway. I was about to fall. I knew my grip was slipping. I fell down a bit more and was almost at the end of the rope. I heard a huge bomb go off and it made me let go completely.

I fell.


	8. Chapter 7

_Last Time: _

_I was loosing my grip more and more by the second. I was hoping for a miracle. Maybe I could fall into something that would cushion my fall, but I would be falling from so high it would probably kill me anyway. I was about to fall. I knew my grip was slipping. I fell down a bit more and was almost at the end of the rope. I heard a huge bomb go off and it made me let go completely. I fell. _

And just as I thought it was over, I stopped. Some sort of beam of light had caught me and I wasn't falling. I wasn't dead. All of a sudden, a loud voice came over some sort of intercom.

"Alright, alright. I got you," said the voice.

"What? Who's got me? And you know, what the hell?" I said, throughly confused.

"Please turn off your cell phone. Oh, and hold on tight!" Said the voice.

"Hold on to what?" I screamed back, still terrified.

"Good point," replied the voice and then I fell down the beam of light coming from nowhere. I felt myself falling and then I was in someone's arms.

"Hello," I said, without looking up, still flustered and out of breath from falling.

"Hello," said the voice. I looked up and was very surprised to see a very attractive man holding me. He was extremely attractive and I was shocked and still a bit confused.

"Hello," I said again, and then realising I said it twice, "Sorry. That was hello twice."

"Not a problem," said the voice in an American accent. He put me down and I felt light headed.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Why do you look like you're expecting me to faint or something?" I asked.

"Well, you look a little dizzy," he said concerned.

"What about you? You aren't even," I said and then passed out.

I woke up still in the room he teleported me into, lying on the little cot in the wall. This defiantly wasn't from the 1940's. Some sort of alien spaceship, but I suspected he was human. I sat up, still a little groggy. He saw me get up.

"All better?" He asked. Goodness he was attractive. And that accent, goodness gracious.

"Yeah, all better," I said. And then I noticed how dark it was.

"You got lights in here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, turning them on. And then the brightness hurt my eyes.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," I replied.

"Hello," he said, joking about when he caught me falling.

"Let's not start that again," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay," he replied. And then there was an awkward silence, so I tried to think of something to say.

"So, um, who are you supposed to be?" I asked, realising I didn't know who I was with.

"Captain Jack Harkness. Royal Squadron 133, American volunteer," He said as he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and saw that it said, 'Captain Jack Harkness, single and works out.'

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It shows me what ever you want it to show me," I said.

"How'd you figure that out," he said.

"One, I have a friend who uses this all the time, and two, you just handed me a piece of paper that says you're single and you work out," I said, giving him a smile.

"Ahh, tricky stuff, psychic paper," he said, smiling at me guiltily.

"You got to be careful what you're thinking of when you hand it over," I said, giving it back to him.

"Yes, you do. It says that you, Rose Tyler, have a boyfriend, Mickey Smith, but consider your self available. In fact, another word, very available," he said, reading the paper.

"Oh. Well," I said, smiling. This time I was guilty. I didn't think I wanted it to say that, but I guess I do. Mickey and I aren't really together anymore, I could always just break up with him. And technically, he isn't even born yet.

I absentmindedly rubbed my hands. I had gotten terrible rope burn from the balloon rope. Captain Jack must have noticed, because he stared at my hands and then walked over to the control panel and brought out a cloth.

"Let me see your hands," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, but stepped towards him.

"Just let me see your hands," I walked over to him and held out my hands. He wrapped the cloth around my wrists and held them up.

"Just stay still," he said, holding my wrist with one hand, and then pressing a button up on the control panel with the other. When he pressed the button, a mist of gold flecks came out and started to do something to my hands. I could hardly feel them, but it kind of tickled.

"What are they and what are they doing?" I asked, confused on what was happening.

"They're nano genes. The air in here is full of them. They're healing you," he said.

"Well, tell them thanks!" I said, smiling. And he unwrapped my hands and the rope burn on my hands was healed. Captain Jack pressed another button on the panel and them read something on the screen.

"Let's see, you have a cell phone and clothes made of materials that won't be around for another thirty years. You're not from here, are you?" He asked, looking at me sternly.

"Well neither are you! We are parked in midair in a spaceship," I said.

"It's okay, you can stop pretending. I can spot a time agent from a mile away," he said, smiling at me. He thought he had gotten me. I figured I'd play along and humour him for a bit.

"Yeah, a time agent. That's me. Sorry," I said, smiling like I'd been caught.

"It's alright. How about a drink up on the balcony? We can talk business. Get the glasses," said Captain Jack. I wondered what he meant by business. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and pressed a button on a wall and a part of the ceiling lowered down to a ramp. He went up and I looked around for two glasses and found them by the control panel. I grabbed them and walked up the ramp to the roof. When I got out there and looked below me, nothing was there. It seemed as though I was standing in midair.

"Well, there's got to be something there," I said, hoping he would make it visible or tell me how we were standing in midair next to Big Ben.

"Ooo, let me just get that," he said and got out what looked to be a laser pointer, pointed at our feet and a giant spaceship appeared beneath us.

"You parked your giant alien spaceship next to Big Ben," I asked, feeling relieved I could at least see where I was standing.

"Number one rule of camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember," he said, giving me a big smile. He reached down and popped open the bottle of champagne and the bottle top went flying down over London.

I smiled, relieved to just relax and have a drink. I didn't realise it until then that I had been really scared. But it didn't seem he was going to hurt me. He took a glass from me and pour the champagne into his and my glasses. We toasted and then took a sip. We both just looked out at the view of London during a Nazi bomb raid.

We both finished our drinks and set them down. I found it odd that he started drinking when he called me up here for "business."

"So, do you usually discuss business over champagne?" I asked, hoping this was a special thing.

"I try never to discuss business sober. Do you like 40's music?" Asked Captain Jack. He took out the little laser pointer and pressed it towards the ground and an old song, well it was old where I came from, it was new here, started playing over the same intercom that had broadcasted his voice while I was caught in his beam. It was a nice slow song, really jazzy.

He brought me away from the edge of the ship, and put his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around him. I hardly knew him, but he was just so comforting. I rested my head on his shoulder. We had stepped slowly in a few circles before he stated to talk again.

"So, about a month ago, a fully equipped Chula warship fell in London, the last of its kind. And I know where it is. I can get it for you, if the Agency names the right price. But here's the thing. In two hours, a German bomb will fall and destroy it. What do you think?" He asked, but I didn't really hear what he was saying. My head was still on his shoulder and I was slightly out of it. His voice was just so soothing.

"I think you just said some words," I said, lifting up my head.

"Two hours to name a price. Or else it will be gone forever. Got it? So, are you qualified to make payment?" He asked, most of the flirting gone from his face, but he kept a slight smile.

"Well, I'd have to talk to my...companion," I said. The doctor had said something about a thing falling from the sky. Maybe it was the same thing. And maybe Jack could help me find the Doctor, because I had no idea where to look.

"Just how disappointed should I be when you say companion?" He asked, bringing back the flirting. He smiled at me.

"I don't know. And I don't know where he is, either," I said, smiling back.

"He? Goodness, Rose. It's alright. I'll just do a scan for alien technology," he said as he pushed the little laser pointer at the ground. The floor fell in a rectangle next to us, and we both walked down. I liked him, I thought we should have done that when looking for the thing that fell, but the Doctor wouldn't. Said it was more fun this way. I wonder where the Doctor is now. I left him back by the TARDIS, but surely he wasn't still there.

We flew over to the outskirts of town in Captain Jacks spaceship. We kept flying even after all of the buildings stopped a while back. What was the Doctor doing out here? We finally parked in the air when we passed over an old hospital. It looked empty, only a few lights were on in the whole place. The whole place was surrounded with a barbed wire fence. This must have been some hospital.

We teleported into one of the rooms with the lights on, but no one was in there. We heard voices upstairs, so we walked up the stair and saw a huge sick bed room with the lights on.

We walked in and saw a man wearing a gas mask sitting in a chair in front of the Doctor. I wondered why he was wearing a gas mask inside. Surely he didn't expect to be gassed inside here. I looked around at all the beds and was surprised to see all of the beds were filled with patients. And then I noticed, that they all were wearing gas masks too. I looked at the Doctor, but he wasn't wearing one.

"Why's everyone wearing gas masks? Are they expecting an attack?" I asked.

"No. And they aren't wearing masks. It's flesh and bones. It's a virus. Don't touch them, or you'll get it too," said the Doctor.

"By the way, Rose, didn't I tell you not to wander off. And now you've brought home a stray. Who is this guy? But I am glad to see you,"

"Glad to see you too, Doctor. And sorry for wandering away," I said, looking at him with regret. I wonder if the boy I saw on the roof had anything to do with these poor people here.

"Captain Jack Harkness. I know you guys are Time Agents, so don't try to hide it," said Jack. I shot a look at the Doctor and he must have gotten it.

"Alright, you got us. How did you meet Rose, here?" Said the Doctor, looking at me.

"Caught her dangling from a rope on a barrage balloon. Caught her falling and brought her into my spaceship," said Jack. The Doctor looked at me, asking with his eyes for the reason I was hanging from a rope.

"It's a long story. I saw a kid wearing a gas mask on the top of a building asking where it's mummy was. I couldn't just leave it there," I said, trying to explain myself.

"I think I might know just the boy you are talking about," said the Doctor.

"And so might your friend. Why is he here anyway, Rose?" Asked the Doctor.

"He told me he knew where the thing landed and he told me he could help me find you. He also mentioned something about selling the thing to us. It was some sort of warship," I said, looking to Jack for reassurance.

"Yeah, if the agency can name the right price, I can get it for you," said Jack. "Except it isn't a warship, isn't it Jack? It's full of some sort of space disease. I scanned to see if it was full of anything that might cause extreme damage and saw it wasn't a warship," said the Doctor, glaring at Jack.

"Alright! You got me! It's empty. There isn't anything in it," said Jack.

"I don't understand. Why would you sell it to us then," I asked, confused and disappointed.

"I'm a con man. I was going to sell it to you and then before you could get it and see what you paid for, boom, a bomb drops and it explodes. Perfect self cleaning con. But it was empty. What ever is wrong with these people, it isn't my fault. I got this from the wreckage of an old ship. Sent it hurtling when I saw your ship, by the way, love the retro look. It came from the hospital ward of an old ship, completely empty," said Jack, making excuses faster than some people breathe.

"I still don't get it. How did they grow gas masks?" I said, still completely confused.

"Come over here and look at one, but don't touch them. You'll get it too," said the Doctor. I walked over to one and looked at the gas mask it was wearing, and saw that it wasn't wearing it at all. It was welded to thier faces.

"See, not wearing them. Probably because of what ever was in that space junk," said the Doctor, glaring at Jack.

"I told you, it was empty. It wasn't me," yelled back Jack.

"But like I was saying, Rose, it isn't a gas mask at all. They've grown gas masks on thier faces, and they all have the same cut on thier left hand. The little child you saw on the roof, I found his sister. She says he was caught in a bomb and should be dead. He was caught in a bomb the same place the space junk landed. It killed him on impact. Except there was still something in that space junk. It was full of nano genes. They healed him, just as they should, but they didn't know what a human was. They thought the gas mask was how it was supposed to be. And when he found another person, the nano genes wanted to fix them too. The whole human race changed based on a little child looking for its mummy," said the Doctor.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't see a way out of this. The nano genes could hardly be stopped.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking hopefully at the Doctor.

"When the little boy was hurt, they brought him here. They, of course, were completely confused by his face, so they kept him here and intended on keeping him here for a while. I say we go check that out," said the Doctor. We started to walk to the door, but me, still being by the bed, bumped into one of the beds. At once, the person sat up and asked me that terrible question.

"Are you my mummy?" It said, looking straight at me.

"Doctor! Help!" I screamed, not sure what else to do. All of the others had woken up when they heard the first one ask. Then they all started asking over and over again.

"Are you my mummy?" Rang through the room, spoken by all the patients. The Doctor and Jack ran over to me, but soon, all of the people had started walking towards us. They were going to corner us. And soon they had. We were back against a wall, all of them coming after us.

"Are you my mummy?" They continued to ask. This was it for us.

"Go to your room!" Said the Doctor. I was completely confused now. And so were the patients. They all just just stopped and looked at the Doctor. Well, as much as they could, having those gas mask faces.

"Go to your room, right now!" Said the Doctor in a stern voice, pointing his finger at them.

"I mean it, I am very cross. Go to your room!" They all turned around and walked back to their beds and laid down. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words," said the Doctor, smiling from ear to ear, which wasn't hard with those big ears of his. I gave him a big smile. I really loved being with the Doctor.

"Alright. So, let's try that again. Let's go upstairs and check out the boy's room. We will see what we can find," said the Doctor.

We all walked out the door, this time much more careful about where we walked. The Doctor, Jack, and I walked up the stairs, turned down the hallway, and were led to a room that had a door which must have been able to keep out tanks.

I tried the door, not surprised to find it locked. I looked at the Doctor, expecting him to sonic it open. But the Doctor just looked at Jack expectantly. Jack walked up the the door and got out some sort of gun. I wasn't sure what good shooting it would be.

"I've got this," said Captain Jack, looking between the two of us. He sounded like he was flirting, but I wasn't sure who with. He shot the gun at the lock and instead of a bullet coming out, a square flash of light beamed onto the lock and it disappeared in a square. I smiled as he opened the door and walked through it. The Doctor looked at me, telling me to go in before him.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?" I asked, slightly concerned it was broken.

"Nothing," he said, giving me a huge smile and gesturing for me to walk in. I went in the room and the Doctor followed behind me.

The room had two parts to it. The two parts were separated by a wall with what was left of a large glass window that had been smashed in. In the half we walked into, by the door, there were two or three chairs and a table pushed up to the wall with the window.

On the table was a notepad with the first few pages torn off, and an old tape recorder. The other side of the room, which was separated by the wall with the window and a door was a little child's bed room. There was a cot pushed up into a corner and a table with one chair in the other corner. On the table in the bed room were a few colouring pages and some crayons. Covering all the walls were coloured in pictures and a few hand drawn ones. They all were of little children wearing gas masks and the child had written 'Where's my mummy?' All over the pictures. It was slightly erie to see all of the pictures. I was certain it was the same boy I'd seen on the roof of that building.

The Doctor walked up to the table and picked up the tape recorder. He looked to see if it was rewound and then pressed play. I've never heard anything so disturbing and sad in my entire life. It was the little boy asking that terrible question.

"Mummy? Are you my mummy? Where's my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Where is my mummy?" Said the recording, on and on again. It went on and on like that for ages.

"This must have been his room," said the Doctor. All of a sudden, a higher pitched noise started, but the tape kept on playing.

"Can I see the tape?" I asked the Doctor. He handed it over to me as the boy kept on asking. I looked at it for any markings and then noticed that the reels had stopped moving. The child kept asking for its mummy.

"Doctor. When you sent the patients downstairs to their rooms, what if the child did too? I think the tape has stopped," I said, looking at him, waiting for him to get what I was saying. Unfortunately, he had experience like I did and got it immediately.

"I sent it to it's room. And where are we?" He asked rhetorically. We all three turned around and saw, standing in the doorway, the child wearing a gas mask, asking for its mummy.


	9. Chapter 8

_**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but at least it's here now. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I will eventually. Thanks for reading. Bye. **_

We did our best to lead it so we could get out of the doorway and then ran down the hallway, trying to get to the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairwell, we were terrified to see that all the patients from the beds had gotten up and were coming after us. We ran the other way down the hallway, away from the child's bedroom and away from the staircase. We turned once and then turned again, right into a dead end. We went back one turn. And popped into a room above the bedroom downstairs, and shut the door. The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on the lock.

"What do we do? There isn't anywhere to go. We have to get out!" Screamed Jack.

"It's alright. The door is locked," I said. And then the child walked through the wall. The boy looked at us and asked that question again.

"Are you my mummy?" Asked the child. I yelped out in shock.

"Ah! How did it get in here?" Said Jack.

"Well, you saw it! It just walked through the wall!" Said the Doctor. The boys kept fighting, but I had a plan. I ran over to Jack and reached into his jacket. He hardly noticed as he and the Doctor kept bickering and panicking. I grabbed his gun that made squares disappear. I pointed it at the ground.

"Brace yourself!" I screamed and then pulled the trigger. We all three fell through the floor and landed hard on the ground in the room with all of the beds. I pointed the gun at the roof and replaced the floor so they couldn't get back down that way.

"Lock the door," I said, as they both got up shakily.

"Thanks for the warning," said Jack, shooting me a sarcastic look.

"Well, you guys weren't going to do anything," I said. The Doctor went over to lock the door, and I looked for lights. I found them on another wall, turned them on and saw that all of the patients had left their beds to find us. It was just us in the huge room.

"We need to get out of here while they are upstairs," said the Doctor. And then we heard a huge pounding on the door. They had already found us.

"Great. So we are trapped in here with no way out and nothing to call for help with. Is there anything I missed?" Asked the Doctor sarcastically. I looked around the room and saw that we were missing something.

"Yeah, you did. Jack's gone. He's just vanished," I said, extremely confused on Jack's whereabouts.

"What? He just vanished?" Said the Doctor, shocked. We both looked around the room for any trace of his disappearance. I was just looking under one of the beds when the radio in the room switched on. Jack's voice came over the broadcast.

"Sorry I had to leave. I'm back on my ship, but I only had enough power for one transport. Just hang tight while I mess with the controls to transport you both," Jack said, and when he stopped talking, the child came on air.

"Mummy? Are you my mummy?" It said over the radio.

"It must have gotten control of the radio waves. I don't think I can stop it, but I can cover it up," said Jack.

"Please do. I can't stand to listen to it," I said, covering my ears to block out that terrible question.

"Hey Rose, recognise this?" He said over the radio. The song we danced to on top of his spaceship started playing over the radio. The Doctor shot me a glance, asking where I might know it from.

"Our song," I said simply, blushing and not wanting to make the Doctor jealous. He looked at me and then started examining things.

"Why do you trust him so much," the Doctor asked me.

"I don't know. I guess he just reminds me of you, plus dating and dancing," I said, giving him a smile.

"What, you just assume I can't dance?" Said the Doctor, looking like I'd said something scandalise. I laughed at him.

"Can you really? Prove it. Come dance with me!" I said, really amused with the thought of the Doctor dancing.

"Alright," said the Doctor, jumping down from the chair he was standing on. He walked over to the radio, turned it up a bit, then walked over to me and offered me his hand. I took it and he out his hands on my waist and I put mine around him. We stepped in a circle like I did with Jack, except the Doctor was a lot more clumsy. But I still loved it. The Doctor was dancing!

"You know, most people notice when they have been teleported," said Jack. He had brought us into his spaceship. The Doctor and I stepped away from each other, embarrassed to dance in front of Jack.

"It's alright. Carry on with what you were doing. I'll just take us to the crash site," said Jack, turning back on the music. We both just looked at each other and smiled.

"We were just talking and dancing," the Doctor said, almost defensively.

"It didn't look like talking," said Jack, smirking at the pair of us.

"It didn't feel like dancing," I said, remembering how sweet and lovely it had been. The Doctor looked down, embarrassed, and I felt it too. We sat in silence as we flew, and there was lot of tension in the air.

Jack flew us to the crash site and we landed inside the barbed wire. We got out and Jack turned on the camouflage. We walked over to the site where it landed. The Doctor wanted a better look, so I offered to distract the guard.

"I know that guy, and trust me, you aren't his type," said Jack, getting up and walking over to the man and talking to him.

"What did he mean, not his type?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, Jack is from the 51st century. They are a lot less picky about who they 'dance' with," said the Doctor, giving me a look.

"Wait, is that really what we do when we get out there. We go out and..." I asked, not wanting to say it and have to accept the truth.

"Dance," said the Doctor, giving me a huge evil grin. I can hardly believe what he is implying.

"Do you hear that? Someone singing?" Asked the Doctor. I listened and also heard someone singing.

"Yeah, I hear it. What is it?" I said, knowing he would want to go find out.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," said the Doctor, as I had predicted. We both got up and traced the sound to one of the buildings on site. We walked into the building and saw a girl about fifteen years old handcuffed to a table. Sitting in the chair next to her was a man wearing a gas mask with a cut on his left hand. He looked to be asleep, but you couldn't really tell with the gas mask on. I would be willing to bet that if he was awake, he would be asking where his mummy was.

The girl was singing him a lullaby and looked absolutely terrified. She must have seen him change and knew what could happen to her. She seemed to recognise the Doctor and he recognised her, but I have never seen her before. She and the Doctor must have met while I was with Jack. I still didn't know what he had done during that time.

"Who's she?" I whispered to the Doctor, not wanting to wake the man with the gas mask on.

"She is the child's sister. Her name is Nancy. She is the one who told me that he was hit and where to find his room in that hospital. We have to get her out," said the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the handcuffs. They unlocked and the girl got free, but she must have made too much noise and she had stopped singing, because the guard woke up.

We all three ran outside the building and found Jack running towards them. We all stopped running, but Jack got to talk first.

"Everyone turned! And they didn't even touch each other," he panted out, looking terrified.

"That's not good. That means the virus is spreading by air. We will be fine for a while, but not longer. Nancy and Rose, there is still one more layer of barbed wire we need to get through. Rose, take the sonic screwdriver, press this button and point it at the wire, it should open. You two go make us a hole. Jack and I are going to shut the gate. Go!" He said, tossing me the sonic screwdriver.

Nancy and I ran up to the fence and started to spout it away with the screwdriver.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Asked Nancy. I looked at her straight in the face and knew I couldn't lie. Not after all she had been through. That was her brother who got hit. I had to tell her the truth.

"We are from the future," I said, without a hint of kidding in my voice.

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't think there is a future. Not with all the bombs and the Nazis," she said doubtfully.

"No, really. I'm from London in the future," I said, trying to convince her I was telling her the truth.

"But you aren't German," she said, looking even more doubtful. "Surely if you are from London in the future you must be German. What about the Nazis?"

"No Nancy, don't you see? I'm not German. The British and their allies win. The Nazis go away," I said, giving her a smile. We were half way through making our hole in the wire.

"Really? The war ends and we win?" Nancy asked, her voice full of disbelief and awe.

"Really. I promise. Let's finish cutting the wire and then get to save everyone. Trust me, the Doctor will save us," I said, rubbing her back. We went back to cutting the wire. We were just about done when the Doctor and Jack came up to us. They helped us finish and we all went through the hole.

We heard tons of the gas mask people following slowly behind us. We all ran to the crash site, and disturbingly, no one stopped us. The Doctor ran and looked at the wreckage.

"This was part of the infirmary which had tons of what in it?" Asked the Doctor. "Nano genes," I said, realising what had happened.

"That's right Rose," said the Doctor. He walked over to Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack nodded and then pressed some sort of button on his watch and then disappeared.

"What? Where did he go this time?" I screamed at the Doctor.

"He must not have been able to handle it," said the Doctor, walking closer to the wreckage.

"What did you tell him?" I asked the Doctor.

"It doesn't matter now. Soon we will all get the virus in from the air and turn also. The whole world changed all because of one child looking for his mummy," said the Doctor, shooting a piercing glare at Nancy.

"Do you know where his mummy, your mummy, is, Nancy?" He said accusingly.

"This is all my fault!" She cried out. She started sobbing and I rushed over to comfort her. I shot a angry look at the Doctor, but he just winked at me. I didn't really think this was the time for flirting. I looked around the horizon and was horrified to see that the entire army of gas mask people had gotten in. They were surrounding us while Nancy was crying and the Doctor was being provocative. We were doomed.

And then I saw the worst of it. Nancy's brother, the empty child, was leading them. I turned Nancy away so she couldn't see him, but he walked ahead of the others. Right towards Nancy. The Doctor looked at Nancy expectantly, like he thought she could do something.

"Nancy, I know why you feel like it's your fault. But there is only one thing you can do to fix it. You are the only one who can do anything. Tell Jamie the truth. Tell him who you are," said the Doctor, trying to get her to spill what she was hiding.

"I'm his sister," Nancy said through her deep sobbing. She was just crying harder now.

"No, Nancy, tell him who you really are. He's asking you. And you are the only one who can fix this," Said the Doctor. Nancy kept sobbing, but slowed down a bit. She walked towards the child, Jamie.

"Are you my mummy?" Asked the child. Nancy walked even closer to him and got down on one knee.

"Go on, Nancy. Tell him. Tell him where his mummy is," said the Doctor.

"I'm right here. I'm right here Jamie. I'm your mummy!" She cried. She scooted closer to him and he asked again.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes. I am your mummy. I always have been and always will be!" She called out to him. He looked confused. He walked closer to her, and looked at her face.

"Mummy?" He said. Except it wasn't a question. It was more of a statement, a questioning statement of a little boy meeting his mummy. Nancy scooted over to him and gave him the biggest hug.

I kind of jumped a bit and must have lunged towards her, because the Doctor put his hand on my shoulder and just ever so slightly shook his head. He had a weird expression on his face, almost his expectant face, except he looked more hopeful.

"Come on you smart little nano genes! Come on you brilliant little nano genes! You can see the same DNA! Realise what is wrong! Use those smarts of yours," said the Doctor, looking extremely hopeful.

And I think he got what he wanted. The nano genes swarmed around Nancy and Jamie and they must have healed Jamie and turned him back to normal because Nancy didn't grow a gas mask. They let go and the Doctor rushed over. He carefully grabbed the gas mask, and removed it. We finally saw what was under the mask, and it was a sweet little boy, looking for his mummy. And he had found her.

They both hugged again and the Doctor ran over to me and gave me a great big hug. The nano genes and spread out in a large cloud and started to fix the army of gas mask people, the empty children. It seems like everything is perfect, but then I remember Jack is gone and how he conned us. And the it hit me. I sprinted over to the Doctor.

"The bomb! We forgot about the bomb! What do we do know?" I screamed. And the Doctor just smiled. I almost slapped him, smiling at a time like this.

"Taken care of. That's where Jack went. To get the bomb, and actually, he should be back soon. And at that second, I saw Jack's huge spaceship catching the bomb in the same light beam that had caught me. And Jack was riding the bomb. I waved to him, but he looked somber.

"It's already been detonated. I can keep it in stasis for long enough to get it away though," he called to us and the Doctor just nodded.

"Hey Rose!" Screamed Jack.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Goodbye!" He said back, and then his spaceship left.

"Bye!" I said to the empty sky. I looked at the Doctor and we both broke out into huge grins.

"I need more days like this, Rose. Do you see? Everybody lives! Just this once, everyone lives!" He said. But then I realised something terrible.

"What about Jack? Doesn't Jack live too? What did he say about the bomb? Is it going to explode?" I asked, getting more and more scared as I kept talking.

"I see your point. Lets get to the TARDIS as fast as we can. We'll do something," said the Doctor.

We both said quick goodbyes to Nancy and Jamie and told them to get out of there and tell the others to get out as soon as possible. Then we take off in a dead run for the TARDIS. We eventually made it back and the Doctor does his thing with the controls.

We materialised onto Jacks ship as it is telling him that the bomb will explode in three minutes. I opened the door and wave to Jack.

"Come on in, and hurry," I said. He walked in after me and stopped just after the doorway.

"Close the door, you'll let in a draft," said the Doctor. I laughed, a draft from an exploding ship. Life sure was interesting and different with the Doctor. Jack was still taking in the inside of the TARDIS, so I closed the doors behind him. I went back to what I was doing, teaching the Doctor how to dance, which he was stubbornly not learning how to.

"It's bigger on the inside," said Captain Jack Harkness.

"It better be," said the Doctor. Jack took this to mean he could step in. Our song was playing and we danced like we did when we first met. It seemed like ages ago since I had first met him, but I hadn't even known him for half a day yet.

"Rose! I've just remembered something!" Said the Doctor. Maybe he had had some sort of amazing revelation.

"What, Doctor?" I asked.

"I can dance! No really! I can dance!" He said with a huge smile. He turned on a fast song and bent over and snapped to the beat.

"I'm sure Jack wants this dance," I said.

"I'm sure he does, Rose. I'm sure he does! But who with?" He said, grinning even wider! We all stayed up for a few more hours just dancing and having fun, but eventually, me and Jack needed rest, so we went to bed. Who knows where we will go next or how it will be? We have another person with us! And boy am I glad he's here!


End file.
